Welcome To The Brink of Insanity
by Contract
Summary: (So this is a story I'm writing on quotev as well.. but I'm not getting a good response from them. SO! I came here to get that sorted out. This is humanstuck/mentalstuck. and I dunno..if I should.. rate this M. Actually.. I probably should because of the trigger warnings.)
1. Welcome To Shady Pines, Vriska

Your name is Vriska Serket, you're sixteen, and crazy. Your mother sent you to Pinewood Hospital, because of a few..Stabbings. Mostly on your part.

Name of Patient: Vriska Serket  
Age: Sixteen. (Turning 17 in a month.)  
Sex: Female Or Male?  
Address: 5438 Hallabough Ave.  
Phone Number: 520-212-9933  
Medications (Please include birth control, over the counter medicines, or herbal remedies): Birth Control, Melatonin, Serotonin, Risperidone.  
Date of admission: May 5th, 2013.  
Estimated date of release: August 6th, 2013.  
Parent Signature: Marquise Serket  
Patient Signature: Vriska Serket

Your mother has this strange way of turning everything around so it's suddenly your fault. Not your suck up of a sister, Not your fathers, nor hers.  
It's not your fault she has an addiction. It's not your fault Aranea has a large I.Q. and practically gets begged by colleges to go there. You're just a kid with a stupid family, that wouldn't have sent you here if they actually cared. Of course your mom is always drunk, so of course she never has enough time to care. After that whole stabbing thing, (No one died. You don't think.) your mother was infuriated, instead of sending you to juvy for the 2nd time, you went to a mental hospital.

Aranea had her hand on your leg. You hated when she did that. She was only two years older than you, 18, going to college soon. She didn't have to act like the adult figure in your life, in fact, you raise yourself most of the time, her help is absolutely unneeded. Your mother was talking to a stout woman, with long black hair.

A girl with long curly hair watched you from across the waiting room, she was filling out an admission form. She looked tired, and her mother was no exception. At least you thought that was her mother. She was wearing an Indiana Jones shirt, and had bandaids covering her knees. So from what you've seen so far, she was a dweeb.

The black haired nurse led you down a white washed hallway, and led you into a room. A curly haired girl was texting away on her phone, probably to her real life friends. Whatever that meant.. You had heard some kids talking about "real life friends."  
You flopped down onto an empty bed, and it was unbeeeeeeeearably uncomfortable, she looked up, and stood, and pounced onto you. "Ac pounces on her friend excitedly!" In a state of shock you push her off, "What's wrong with you?!"  
"Ac shakes her head solemnly, there is nothing wrong! She is just very excited to see a new face!"  
"Why the fuck are you talking in third person?!"  
"Ac doesn't know what her fuuuuuriend is talking about!"  
"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang smiles wickedly as she reaches for a dagger in her boot."  
As soon as those words were spoken, the creepy cat girl backed off and laid back down on her bed.  
"Names Vriska."  
"I'm AC."  
"Alright AC! Nice ta` meet ya!"


	2. We Meet A New Friend

Name of Patient: Aradia Megido.  
Age: Seventeen.  
Sex: Female Or Male?  
Address: 2934 Dixy Drive.   
Phone Number: 520-965-2134  
Medications (Please include birth control, over the counter medicines, or herbal remedies): Birth Control, Cymbalta, Paxil.  
Date of admission: May 5th, 2013.  
Estimated date of release: September 10th, 2013.  
Parent Signature: Halona Megido.  
Patient Signature: Aradia Megido.

A rather dorky figure bolted the door to your room open, of course. Just like the other 2 hospitals you've been to. Of course there was really no way to stop you from killing yourself. Or attempting to. They'd always send you home with a smiling face, and you'd always try again. After all, when you fail, try, try, try again! Your name is Aradia Megido, and you know for sure you're crazy.

This bubbly girl led you around the hospital, obviously she had been here for a long time. Manic possibly? Or maybe a mild schizo? You don't think she's a schizo, but there are some traits in her, "My name is Feferi Peixes." Yep. You heard about her. She's the daughter of the lady who owns a pretty large baking empire, the line of heiresses for the baking empire were supposed to give individual speeches. You guess the voices got to her, probably telling her to do some nasty stuff.

In the dayroom, sat a long haired blonde girl, with her hair in a ponytail. She had at least eight ear piercings, which made her look even more intimidating, a small girl was sitting next to her, plopping beads one by one onto a thread. Then she yelled in the girls ear, "Vriskers! This will be our friendship bracelet!" The blonde nodded, letting the girl tie it around her wrist. A familar voice rose from across the room, a famaliar **_lispy _**voice. Oh dear God. You make a dash for the door, but to no avail. He recognizes you in a flash. "Hey AA!"

Welp. You're fucked.


	3. You Almost Forget We're All Crazy

(Aradia's P.O.V)  
Sollux was a boyfriend. He always leaned on his pills. Doctor prescribed, he would take them for recreational use, he always made you get them. Even if it meant stealing, which you absolutely despised. When you broke up because you didn't want to steal Adderalls for him anymore, He got so upset. You lived with your mother for a while after that.

"Hey Sollux." You mutter, turning around. He looked exhausted, his glasses were gone and you believe that the nurses took them away, possibly because they weren't needed, not prescription. His blue and brown eyes looked puffy.

"Why are you here?" He asked, grabbing your hand. Don't touch me. You want to say. But you just keep quiet, of course it was the best thing to do. He led you to a round table, and sat you down next to him.

You talked for a while.. About Mituna.. and Damara.. Mituna suffered from mild brain damage (a concussion), and couldn't remember much. Damara was the type of girl to end up on the news for flashing the cops, but all in all.. she's a good sister, and you think she cares just as much as your mother. But you could be wrong.

-In group therapy-  
You sat in between Feferi and Cat girl.. Nepeta is her name you believe. Sweet girl..creepy. But sweet! Dr. Lalonde went around the circle, it started with a stout boy, shaggy hair, in a baggy sweater that looked like it hasn't been washed in years. He mumbled, and it was unclear what he was saying, Lalonde understood. I guess that's all she needed. It went on to a gangly boy with greasy hair and face paint, he said his name was Gamzee, and he was here because of a substance abuse problem, a rather meek looking boy went next, he had piercings and a mohawk. But he wouldn't speak, all that came out was high pitched squeaks. Dr. Lalonde introduced him as Tavros Nitram. What a cutie. Next went Nepeta, "My name is AC!" She grinned cheekily, writing in a notebook. "This is.. Nepeta everyone. She has an alternate personality." Dr. Lalonde interrupted. "Right now.. she is communicating with herself using a notebook."  
The blonde glances at you, and you respond with a flat tone. "My name is Aradia Megido. I tried to kill myself." All you will say.. All you will say. The dark skinned girl sits up straight. "My name is Feferi Peixes, and I have schizophrenia." Dr. Lalonde explains a bit more, seeing as how it caused a stir of confusion and uncomfortableness in the circle. "Well.. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder characterized by a breakdown of thought processes and by a deficit of typical emotional responses. What Feferi experiences is auditory delusions, such as voices, disorganized speech and thinking, and hallucinations." Feferi frowned, but nodded. Next was a couple others, a blind girl apparently after her eye indecent she tried to kill herself as well, or that's what her mom believed. Eight piercing girl was next, she said, she stabbed some chick, she didn't die of course, but her mom still sent her here. A rather posh hipster was next, he just huffed, puffed and flipped his scarf. "Well..if you must know!" He stumbled over his w's. "I'm here because of an incident with a rather gorgeous girl! Apparently I'm crazy for callin` her a few times! And textin`, and emailin`." ...Everyone fell silent. "Well.." Lalonde started. "Eridan has erotomania. When he believes he is in love.. well..you know, he kind of.." Sollux piped up, "He thtalks them?"

After a few minutes of awkward stares and quiet giggles, Lalonde cleared her throat. "Yes..Sollux. That is a part of it."  
A small chicken timer dinged, and everyone bolted out of the door, down the hall towards the lunch hall.

What a long day..


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later, was parental visiting day. You had to look your absolute best, or your mother would pick at you until you had enough of her blabbering. Your absolute best usually meant, you had to brush your hair, moisturize, and put on a skirt for the day.

You headed the the girls bathroom. It stunk of air fresheners and there was only one shower that actually ran hot water. Or.. lukewarm water. Feferi and Nepeta stood in front of the mirror, Nepeta was trying to tame her wild blonde hair, and Feferi was worrying over what to wear. "Hello Laaaadies." You coo, and stand next to Feferi, and began piling on the foundation. The bleach blonde had a huge makeup bag, filled to the brim with unnecessary expensive beauty products, MAC, Urban Decay, Stila, and you don't think she was going to use it all. She had an air about her, that was somewhat like, "I won't say it, but I'm better than you." She was wearing her swim team shirt, with a fuchsia body-con skirt, white stockings and knee high boots. Yep, she didn't look like a schizo, but you've seen her in her worst.

"Can I help you?" She asked, flipping her gorgeous hair. "No. You're just really pretty." You bit your tongue, pushing what you wanted to say to the back of your brain, which would of been, "Your skin is going to break out from all of that oily foundation." What she doesn't know won't hurt her.  
Kanaya and Vriska, walked in along with Terezi, in a rush to get out of there before Vriska pulled anything you sloppily applied your eyeliner and dashed into the lobbly, where your mother was standing. She grabbed your sweater sleeve, "Why are you wearing this?" She insinuated bitterly. "Take it off. Where did you even get this?" You slid the white sweater off, smearing your lip gloss. "You should have sealed your makeup." She muttered, a judging tone lingering in her voice. "I have to talk to your therapist. And then I'm leaving. Next time you better seal your makeup, and show off those arms." Your mother stalked off towards Dr. Lalonde, you have to get your sweater back on before Vriska comes out.

(IM GONNA CUT IT OFF HERE MY BRAIN IS DYING  
OK I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR READING)


End file.
